piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Teague
Teague was the Keeper of the Code, former Pirate Lord of Madagascar, with the Brethren Court.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End He is also the father of Captain Jack Sparrow. Biography Early life ]] Captain Teague was an infamous pirate who commanded the awed and fearful respect of all Pirate Lords in the Fourth Brethren Court, and was once a very feared pirate in the world; said to have done many things. He was said to be born in British India. He was Pirate Lord of Madagascar, but he later resigned to become keeper of the Pirata Codex. Throughout his son's, Jack Sparrow, childhood, he was always there when his boy needed him most, such as knocking out the pirate Rusty Knickers when he threatened to cut off Jack's hand or saving Jack from being sold into slavery by Captain Lucille Graven. When he left the Court, Teague gave his seat to his son, who became a Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, while Teague later became Keeper of the Code.http://piratesonline.go.com/#/community/lore/ch1.html&t=0.020738416461616282 Keeper of the Code In his time as Keeper of the Code, Teague mainly resided in Shipwreck Cove. Teague was reunited with his son when Jack entered the Turkish prison to procure a drawing of the Key to the Dead Man's Chest. Teague inspired Jack to escape the prison before his captors could hang him.[[Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)|''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)]] Level 1: "Prison Fortress" Knowing that his son was safe, for the time being, Teague returned to Shipwreck Cove. .]] During the meeting of the Fourth Brethren Court, presided over by Hector Barbossa and Jack, Teague was called upon to cite from the Pirata Codex. Teague entered the meeting when he shot Sri Sumbhajee's aide Askay for demeaning the Code's importance. As the Pirata Codex was brought in, Teague whistled for the Prison Dog, who held the keys to unlock the Codex. After he citing a section from the Codex, the Pirate Lords decided to vote for the new Pirate King. While the Lords were voting, Teague sat down and played Only Found Out Yesterday on his guitar. The Pirate Lords began to argue after Elizabeth Swann became the new King, but stopped after seeing Teague break one of his guitar strings. After the meeting, Teague offered Jack advice concerning the latter's search for immortality. He also reunited Jack with his mother—whose shrunken head Teague carried around with him. Giving the head to his son, Jack would later hang the head on his own belt. '' after the battle.]] Teague witnessed the battle around Calypso's maelstrom from his ship, the Troubadour. He and his crew celebrated after the defeat of Lord Cutler Beckett, head of the East India Trading Company, and Davy Jones and his crewmen. Instead of cheering and dancing, which many others did, Teague merely took his hat and tossed it into the air and smiled over the Brethren's victory. Later life about the Fountain of Youth.]] Sometime later, Teague would meet with Jack Sparrow again. This time, however, Jack seeks his father's advice regarding to his search for the Fountain of Youth. Teague advised his son against such an expedition, giving him a word of warning that the Fountain would "test" him. Appearance, possessions and traits Teague wore clothes that complemented his role as a pirate captain. As part of his ensemble, he wore a long crimson frock coat embroidered with a faded white floral design and a decorated dark brown waistcoat to match. A sash was tied around Teague's waist constantly. The undershirt that Teague wore was decorated with much more frill than those of most pirates. His dark hair was stylized in long dreadlocks adorned with beads and small crosses, and was held back by a dark green bandanna. Teague also wore a large bicorne adorned with pheasant feathers to symbolize his role as captain. On his hands were three rings, one of which he owns is in the form of a metal skull. .]] Like any other captain, Teague possessed a sword as well as a flintlock pistol, which was put to use when faced with dissenters of the Code. He respects the Pirate Code enough to kill people who show or even mention a disrespect of it. Teague was known to be a "stay at home" type pirate as well as an aristocrat. Given the reverence and fear the other Pirate Lords give him, he was most likely a fearsome and successful pirate. Even Jack Sparrow fears Teague, but he mostly respects him, though this might be because he's his father. Teague took up the guitar at some point in his life and became quite good at playing it on occasions. Behind the scenes .]] *Teague was described by Keith Richards in the commentary about his character as being a "stay at home" pirate where Jack was a "working man" pirate, and also being like an aristocrat. *This character was referred to as both Teague and Grant during production, though writer Terry Rossio confirmed that "Captain Teague" was the character's name in the script.Keep to the Code forums: Terry Rossio's comments on Captain Teague However, Johnny Depp confirmed the familial connection in Total Film, though the original script did not address it. *Johnny Depp based the character of Jack Sparrow partly on the appearance and manner of Keith Richards, who was approached to play Jack's father in Dead Man's Chest (then named "Grant Sparrow"), but was unavailable at the time. The character was voiced by Jack Angel in the ''At World's End'' video game. *At least one of the three rings Captain Teague wears (the skull ring) is of Richards' personal effects, which he owns as a member of the Rolling Stones. *In the ''At World's End'' video game Teague advised Jack to find Tia Dalma in Port Royal and with her help assemble the Brethren Court. In the game he is clean-shaved, while he has a beard in the films. * There has been some controversy towards Teague's first name. In the ''At World's End'' video game, while playing as him when fighting enemies, Teague can be heard stating: "That's what you get for challenging Edward Teague". In Pirates of the Caribbean: New Horizons, Teague's full name was "Teague Sparrow". It is yet unknown of what Teague's full name is in the films. * During the Father's Day event on Pirates of the Caribbean Online, the player can save captain Teague who is imprisoned on a Royal Navy ship. *It is possible that Teague's supposed name, "Edward Teague", is based off "Edward Teach", the birth name of the infamous real-life pirate Blackbeard, who was active in 1717-18. Teague's clothing and facial hair are similar to written accounts of Blackbeard's appearance. * It also seems that the figure of this character is based off of the original captain of the pirate ship, the Wicked Wench, on the POTC ride. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Fathers'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: New Horizons'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references Category:Pirate Lords Category:Brethren Court Category:English Category:Teague's crew Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Males Category:Helmsmen Category:Sparrow family Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City Category:Inhabitants of Libertalia Category:Pirate captains